


Four

by tyanite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Blood Addiction, Demonic Possession, Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse - Freeform, Women of Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyanite/pseuds/tyanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been there the whole time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pestilence

It’s like an itch, just under the skin. A phantom sensation at the edges where Meg can feel it drumming through her. She loves the itch, she really does.

She likes it when they fight, and, boy, is Sam a fighter.

He kicks and screams and tears and beats his little head against the glass as hard as he can, trying to escape, trying to escape her, even though she is inside him. She’s nestled inside, all cozy over his soul and sitting pretty.

 _You don’t belong here,_ Sam’s body screams at her, _Get out._

Meg stretches his arms and then his legs, deliberately, slowly, taking her time, taking her pleasure at the itch flaring up around the base of the skull. She’s the force inside, the invader, the stranger inside that Sam, try as he might, cannot control.

“Let’s go for a ride, Sammy.” Meg says through his lips and tongue and throat and the smile that comes is all hers.


	2. Famine

Sam is starving.

He knows it, she knows it, and he doesn’t really know who they’re trying to fool anymore.

Ruby feeds him everything he needs. She feeds him hope and promises, she feeds him knowledge and lies and when all else fails to sate him, she feeds him her blood. Sam wonders if he could swallow her whole, but Ruby just smiles and tells him that she is a little bit too much for even him to chew.

He doesn’t believe her but then she’ll kiss him, even with the taste of her still in his mouth and Sam’ll take her for what she’s offering.  

There is this big hole in Sam that he’s trying to fill, trying to gorge himself until its gone. Sometimes Sam thinks the hole is exactly Dean-shaped, and he wonders (or rather, he worries) if it can ever be filled again. 


	3. War

Jo’s got the fight in her and she is a force to be reckoned with.

Dean can see it, even the Hellhounds can see it, the whole fucking world sees it when Jo steps out onto the field—her field—and swings into the fray of things.

Sam wonders if this is what soldiers felt, watching the tides of the battle turn against them. If this is what made men tremble and shake and cry to the Gods. Sam knows that nothing can stand in Jo’s way, once she’s set her mind to it. Not her mother, not a cage, certainly not some two-bit demon.

He knows there is only one thing that’ll stop Jo, but he doesn’t need to see it to know. He’s already climbing up the back when Dean kisses Jo’s forehead and breathes her fight from her lips.

She’ll leave the world burning in her wake


	4. Death

Somewhere else, Sam stops falling.

He blinks the hellfire out of his eyes and breathes for the first time in what feels like eternity. He isn’t sure where he is, but its not Hell, its not Kansas, and its actually _nice_ here. Nice is something Sam has been sorely missing.

There are flowers, a blue sky, a breeze. There is a tall tree, with branches stretching above him, leaves rustling all green and shady, like stained glass.

Then he sees her, like she’d been there the whole time and he was only now just noticing. He isn’t sure if the noise crawling up his throat is a cry, a sob or a laugh. He isn’t sure how he should even feel. Sadness, surely. Angry, perhaps. Mostly, he just feels tired.

“Hello, Sam.” She says, her voice soft. Her blonde hair hangs over her shoulder, her dress is pure white, billowing slightly in the breeze. She is all linen and curls, lips parting gently. “I missed you.”

“It’s been you the whole time, hasn’t it?” He asks, wearily. “You started it all, now you’re here to finish it.”

She nods softly. She’s bare foot, almost childlike with a dandelion tucked behind her ear.

“You lied to me.”

 “No.” She shakes her head firmly. “I never lied to you.”

“Who are you?” He asks.

“I’ve been here a very long time,” She says, lowering her eyes, looking down at her interwoven fingers. “Waiting.”

“For what?”

Her eyes lift, meeting his. “For you, Sam.”

Sam hesitates and licks his lips then smiles slightly. “Will you take me home, Jess?”


End file.
